Total Drama Theme Park
by kuponut735
Summary: The cast of total drama will return for a fourth series in an abandoned theme park, who will win the million?
1. Search for the gold part 1

Episode 1

Search for the gold part 1

Chris: Hey Total Drama fans wassup! Last time on Total Drama World Tour Heather and Alejandro became the final two and with help from Courtney, Lindsay, Cody and Harold raced to the top of an active volcano and in the end Heather gave Al the boot and won... but then Zeke showed up and stole the money whilst falling in a volcano. By the end everyone was pretty messed up from the volcano' eruption meaning a new cat for season four.

Chris is seen on a bus with Chef driving.

Chris: However, thanks to Courtney and her not so lovely lawyers all the old losers are back for a chance to win yet another million dollars.

Chef: We're here!

Chris steps off the bus and we can see a theme park in the background.

Chris: So this season we are at this abandoned theme park that we rebuilt and made so much cooler. This season our campers will battle it out on many crazy theme park themed challenges to win 1,000,000 dollars, but who will be the winner, find out here on TOTAL...DRAMA...THEME PARK!

Theme song

The camera zooms through the gate where chef and Chris and chef are in the ticket booth arguing, Owen is swimming at the bottom of a water slide pool. He farts and a bubble floats upwards. Move to Beth and Lindsay with shopping bags when the bubble reaches the surface and pops causing Tyler to collapse covered in shopping bags. Move to Courtney on a roller coaster annoyed widen shot to see Duncan and Gwen making out next her, she throws up. The sick lands on the floor by a bench with Justin and Eva awkwardly sitting next to each other. Geoff runs past them followed byHarold, who slips on the sick Geoff runs back and starts laughing. Move to a log flume where Cody and Noah fall down the drop next to the drop Heather and Leshawna are glaring at each other until the water from the drop soaks Heather making Leshawna start laughing. Move to DJ and Katie together on the Ferris wheel; move up a carriage to see Sadie looking down at them angrily. Izzy shoots past the screen and lands at the entrance gate to the park. Everyone is in a group there.

Chris is standing by a monorail train with 23 carriages.

Chris: Welcome back, it's time to welcome our first contestant Beth!

Beth walks off her carriage and to Chris.

Beth: It's so exciting to be back on the show!

Chris: Next DJ!

DJ: I hope I don't get cursed again.

Beth: I'm sure you'll be fine.

Chris: Gwen!

Gwen: Is Duncan here yet?

Chris: No, now go stand with the others whilst I introduce Geoff!

Geoff: Nice, psyched to be back again man!

Chris: No problem man!

Gwen: Oh, don't start that again.

Geoff: Sorry.

Chris: Lindsay!

Lindsay: Hi Beth!

Beth: Hi Lindsay!

Chris: Okay, Heather!

Heather: I still haven't got my million dollars from last season Chris.

Chris: It went into the volcano you have to win again, I am so sorry for you.

Heather: No you're not.

Chris: ha ha I know. Anyway, Duncan!

Duncan: At least we're somewhere half descent this time.

Gwen: Duncan Over here.

Duncan: Hey babe.

Chris: Come on out Tyler!

Tyler: Hey Lindsay.

Lindsay: I'm sorry who are you?

Tyler: Tyler!

Lindsay: Oh! Hi Tyler, you're in this season too!

Tyler: Yup.

Lindsay: Yay! Beth did you hear that?

Beth: Yeah,(sarcastically) I'm so happy for you.

Chris: Harold!

Harold: This time I will win it, for the fair Leshawna.

Chris: Trent! (He doesn't come out)

Trent: The door won't budge. What gives?

Chris: I forgot to mention some doors are randomly rigged to not open, that means you won't be in this season.

Trent: Oh man.

Chris: Bridgette!

Bridgette: NO! It won't open...

Chris: Ooh unlucky.

Geoff: Bridge, babe.

Bridget: Don't worry Geoff I'll be fine just try and win for me!

Geoff: I will, just for you.

Bridget: Aww thanks Geoff!

Chris: Noah!

Noah: Yeah, it opened. So I guess I'm in...

Chris: Leshawna!

Leshawna: Booya! I am in it to win it, baby! Hi Harold!

Harold: Hi.

Chris: Katie!

Katie: I hope Sadie makes it in.

DJ: I'm sure she will besides, if not I'll help you out.

Katie: Wow thanks.

Chris: Let's see, Sadie!

Sadie: OMG Katie we both made it!

Katie + Sadie: eeeeeeeee!

Chris: Ow, forgot what that was like, umm well Zeke is in rehab, becoming human again... so Cody!

Cody: Cool I'm in.

Chris: Eva!

Eva: Now I'm back I'm winning.

Chris: Whatever, Owen!

Owen: This is awesome; I can't wait to go on the rides!

Chris: Calm down big guy.

Owen: Sorry

Chris: (sounding bored) next we have Courtney.

Courtney: Stop, you sound so eager to meet me.

Chris: Whatever.

Courtney: And where are my thankyou's I got you all this chance to return.

Duncan: No comment.

Courtney: Urrgh!

Chris: Justin!

Justin: Hey!

Chris: Izzy!

Izzy: Ha-ha Izzy likes.

Chris: Sierra!

Sierra: I can't get out! My poor Cody, how will he last without me?

Cody: It's a real mystery.

Chris: Alejandro is currently being fixed up so no Al. But let's see about Blainely.

Blainely: Typical, it won't open, oh well there's still the aftermath.

Chris: Well that's it...

A locked carriages window smashes revealing Bridgette

Bridgette: Geoff!

Geoff: Bridge!

Bridgette: Can I have a goodbye kiss?

They make out for fifteen seconds. Everyone looking around awkwardly.

Bridgette: Good luck, Geoff, be strong!

Train leaves

Geoff: Bridgette!

Chris: Ahem! Well come on you guys let's go into the park. But first this break.

In the park

Chris: Welcome back! You guys are about to go to your villas. But first this break!

Gwen: You're kidding.

Chris: Duh. I actually need to show you the confessionals.

Heather: As in plural.

Chris: Yup! At each rest room there are a boys, a girls and a confessional toilet.

C (confessionals)

Courtney: In the toilets again, how original.

Beth: I'm not sure that being at a theme park is such a good idea. I get sick on rides really easily.

Izzy: Izzy can't wait to ride some roller coasters.

Noah: In the toilets again, how original.

Gwen: This season might not be so bad... wait a second what am I saying, of course this will suck. We are talking about Chris here.

Geoff: Bridgette! (Starts crying)

Heather: In the toilets again, how original.

Chris: Enough of the 'how original' comments.

End c

Chris: Now back to the villas. Boys on the west, girls on the east, take these sky lifts to them there very far away, ha-ha.

Boys' villa

Owen: I can't wait to try the rides tomorrow. Will you go on them with me Noah.

Noah: Uh, Sure.

Owen: Wow, thanks. (Hugs him)

Noah: (strangled breath) can't breathe.

Justin: So Duncan now you're not with Courtney...

Duncan: Sure she is all yours.

Justin: Thanks.

Duncan: I don't see why you would want to be with that control freak anyway.

Cody: I'm glad I don't have Sierra on the show now, I like her, but not in that way.

Tyler: I'm glad I get to spend more time with Lindsay.

Geoff: I miss Bridgette.

DJ: Isn't there something about her you're glad to get away from?

Geoff: No.

Cody: She isn't obsessive?

Geoff: No.

Owen: Insane?

Geoff: No.

Tyler: Dumb?

Geoff: No

Duncan: Nagy, manipulative, evil?

Geoff: NO!

DJ: Look, how about we throw a villa warming party?

Geoff: I guess that'll help...

Girls' villa

Katie: OMG Sadie this place is great!

Sadie: I know right.

Eva: Well, well not bad Chris.

Leshawna: This place aint so bad.

Gwen: I just wish we weren't on the opposite side of the park to the boys.

Leshawna: Aah, does Gwen miss Duncan. Haha

C

Courtney: Gwen and Duncan deserve each other, they're both dirt bags. Oh and their going down this time.

End c

Lindsay: I am so glad that Tyler's in this season too.

Beth: Yeah it's great...

C

Beth: Don't get me wrong Tyler is a great guy, but the only difference between him and a newborn puppy is that one can't do a push up and the other is a newborn puppy.

End c

Chris: Before you go to sleep campers...

(Ding ding)

Everyone: No!

Chris: come to the centre of the park and start singing!

Arrive

Song

Courtney "Right now it seems so peaceful, with so many bright lights"

Gwen "But when day comes, once again, we'll start a whole lotta fights"

Duncan "Against each other yet again"

Heather "This time ya goin' down Gwen"

Lindsay + Beth + Tyler "Soon we will have to say good-bye-ay-ay"

Katie + Sadie "To our enemies and friends oh why-ay-ay"

Leshawna "Because"

DJ "Chris is messed up"

Harold (rapping) "Yeah you know it aint right but all we do is fight"

Courtney "Underneath this light oh-oh"

Geoff "My heart has been broken"

Izzy "At the water park it is soaken"

Noah "That makes no sense"

Heather "At least their singing"

Cody "If not they would be leaving"

Leshawna "So everybody sing it"

Owen "This is the fourth season and it rocks so far"

Eva and Justin "Fine we're singing now get off our ar..."

Chris: Stop the song, it sucks.

Everyone "Now we're safe on this peaceful niiiiiiight".

End song

Chris: Finally now get some sleep you have an eventful first challenge tomorrow.

Fast forward to next day

Chef is with Chris at the main park castle.

Chef: WAKEUP YOU LAZY MAGGOTS!

Everyone arrives still sleepy

Chris: Chef give them their food in the food court.

Food court

Chef gives them food similar to vomit.

Harold: I forget how bad Chef's cooking was.

C

Chef: lousy ungrateful...

End c

Gwen: Hey Duncan, come sit next to me.

Duncan: Sure thing babe.

Gwen: Good now were gonna have to come up with some rules for this relationship to work...

Duncan: WHAT?

Gwen : I'm just kidding, sheesh, but I knew that would get to you.

Leshawna: Man you two are so right for each other.

Sadie: Does anyone know where Katie is?

Geoff: Come to think of it, I haven't seen DJ recently either.

They both walk in laughing

Katie: You are so funny DJ!

DJ: You to Katie.

Sadie: come on Katie let's go get breakfast.

Katie: Okay.

Sadie: (whispering to DJ) Back off if you know what's good for you!

DJ: What's up with her?

Heather: Maybe she's a psycho.

Gwen: You mean like you.

Heather: Shut it Goth girl

Duncan: Why don't you Heather?

Heather: Whatever.

Gwen: Wow, thanks Duncan.

Duncan: No problem.

Start making out

C

Courtney: THERE GOING DOWN!

End c

Lindsay: Aww, that's so sweet.

Tyler: Not as sweet as you.

Lindsay: Aww!

Start making out

Beth: You two are so adorable.

Lindsay: I know right.

C

Eva: Okay, I think I'm gonna be sick and not because of Chef's food.

End c

Chris: It's time for your first challenge. Hidden in the park are 19 golden tickets. All you have to do is find one each.

Heather: That's it?

Chris: Some of them aren't so easy to win.

Gwen: Typical.

C

Courtney: There must be more to the challenge...

End c

Chris: Well what are you waiting for? Get moving!

Everyone runs off

Chris: How will the contestants do? Will Geoff stop being a whiny loser? Is there really more to the challenge? Find out next time on

TOTAL...DRAMA...THEME PARK!


	2. Search for the gold part 2

Episode 2

Search for the gold part 2

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Theme Park, the contestants arrived and some unlucky ones left. This caused a heartbroken Geoff, who is still pretty mopey, and we tried singing again but now it's out of the competition. Not only this but our couples got pretty mushy and we left them starting their first challenge to find the golden tickets, what will happen? Will new alliances be formed? Will new relationships star? Find out right here, right now on TOTAL...DRAMA...THEME PARK!

Theme song

The camera zooms through the gate where chef and Chris and chef are in the ticket booth arguing, Owen is swimming at the bottom of a water slide pool. He farts and a bubble floats upwards. Move to Beth and Lindsay with shopping bags when the bubble reaches the surface and pops causing Tyler to collapse covered in shopping bags. Move to Courtney on a roller coaster annoyed widen shot to see Duncan and Gwen making out next her, she throws up. The sick lands on the floor by a bench with Justin and Eva awkwardly sitting next to each other. Geoff runs past them followed by Harold, who slips on the sick Geoff runs back and starts laughing. Move to a log flume where Cody and Noah fall down the drop next to the drop Heather and Leshawna are glaring at each other until the water from the drop soaks Heather making Leshawna start laughing. Move to DJ and Katie together on the Ferris wheel; move up a carriage to see Sadie looking down at them angrily. Izzy shoots past the screen and lands at the entrance gate to the park. Everyone is in a group there.

Owen: Hey Izzy wanna work together

Izzy: Sure big O, hey Eva you wanna team up with us

Eva: Might as well

Move to Gwen, Duncan and Leshawna

Gwen: Duncan, Leshawna. (Notices Geoff alone) Hey Geoff why don't you work with us?

Geoff: Um okay, thanks guys

They run off

Move to Katie and Sadie

Katie: Hey Sadie let's team up

Sadie: Oh my gosh I was thinking that

Katie: And let's invite DJ along with us

Sadie: (confused) But I wasn't thinking that.

Katie: DJ you should totally work with us!

DJ: Sure thanks girls

They run off

Move to Lindsay, Tyler and Beth

Beth: We're going to be the best team for sure

Lindsay: Totally

Tyler: Yeah, we're gonna rock this challenge!

Beth: Let's go!

They run off

Move back to the first group

Harold: Can I work with you three

Izzy: Sure

The four run off

Courtney, Justin and Heather run off in separate directions

C

Courtney: I'm doing this alone

Justin: I'm doing this alone

Heather: I'm doing this alone

End c

Noah: I guess it's just us two

Cody: Why not?

The two run off

Heather runs up to the haunted house gate and notices one of the tickets is at the top

Heather: Hello...

She climbs up the gate and reaches to grab it when a sudden gust blows it away

Heather: Urrrgh. Get back here!

She runs after the ticket

Switch to Gwen's team looking up at a ticket sitting on the top of the Ferris wheel.

Gwen: How are we going to get that ticket?

Duncan walks up to the control booth and turns it on

Duncan: That's how

He runs into the first carriage, Gwen into the second, Geoff in the third and Leshawna in the fourth.

Duncan nears the ticket but misses it

Duncan: Damn it

Gwen also misses

Gwen: Crap

Geoff nears it and reaches to grab it

Geoff: Almost... almost got it

He misses

Geoff: Aww dude not cool

Leshawna nears it and then climbs on top of her carriage and gets it

Leshawna: Woohoo. That's how Leshawna does it baby

They all get off

Duncan: Nice one Leshawna

Geoff: Awesome, three down and just another three to go, let's move people!

They run off

Switch to Owen's team

Eva: What exactly do these tickets look like anyway?

A ticket floats up to them and then lands by their feet

Harold: I'm guessing like that

Izzy picks it up

Izzy: Cool I got a ticket

Heather runs up to them

Heather: Oh no you don't crazy girl that's my ticket!

Izzy flips over Heather

Izzy: See you guys at the castle!

She runs off

Heather: That was supposed to be my ticket!

Harold: Why don't you team up with us?

Heather: Fat chance!

She storms off

C

Owen: Was that supposed to be a crack at me? But since last season I've lost 3 pounds. Okay I gained 3 pounds. Okay I gained six pounds. Okay I gained 10 pounds! There you got it out of me!

End c

Switch to Courtney on the runaway train. She lifts her hand up whilst going up before a drop and grabs a ticket

Courtney: Yes!

C

Courtney: That was too easy!

End c

Heather is at the top of a shop and reaches down to collect a ticket when the wind blows it away

Heather: Oh come on!

Switch to Lindsay's team

Beth: We've been looking for nearly two hours and haven't found anything

Lindsay: My feet are getting sore

The ticket blows in front of them and Lindsay stands on it

Lindsay: I think I just stepped on something

She peels it off her boot

Lindsay: Eww, what is it?

Tyler: It looks like a golden ticket

Lindsay: It is? Yay!

She runs off

Lindsay: Good luck you two!

C

Beth: I can't believe she left me with Tyler like that. The only thing we have in common is that we both like Lindsay, but not even in the same way!

End c

Switch to Gwen's team in Chef's kitchen

Gwen puts her hand in a pot and pulls out a bag with a ticket in, she takes it out

Gwen: Nice

Chef walks in angry

Chef: Hey kids, SCRAM!

He chases them into the food court and Geoff trips into a bin

Geoff: Dude I'm stuck

He squeezes his way out

Duncan: Check out your butt

Geoff feels the ticket on his butt and then peels it off

Geoff: Cool

Gwen: We just need one more now

Leshawna: And I know where we can find it

They run off and the screen flashes to the castle with Chris, Izzy and Lindsay. Gwen, Duncan, Leshawna and Geoff run in and Leshawna tackles Chris to the ground

Chris: Hey what do you think you're doing?

Leshawna reaches into his shirt pocket and pulls out a ticket

Leshawna: I knew it!

Leshawna stands up and gives Duncan the ticket

Duncan: Thanks

Chris: Damn it, I was hoping no one would find that one

The four sit down

C

Izzy: That was totally crazy. Leshawna was almost as crazy as me. Almost.

End c

DJ's team are walking through a jungle – like area

Sadie: This place is huge; the tickets could be just about anywhere

Katie: I know right?

DJ suddenly pushes a giant stone face of Chris revealing two tickets

Sadie: OMG two tickets

DJ: Go ahead ladies

Katie: Aww, thanks DJ

They pick the tickets up and start jumping

Katie and Sadie: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

They skip off

C

Katie and Sadie: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (camera cuts to static)

End c

Heather is in a tree reaching for a ticket when it blows away

Heather: RRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH

Falls out of the tree

Justin is wandering through the water park

Justin: Hello? Ticket, where are you?

A ticket blows in front of him; he bends down and picks it up

Justin: Well that was lucky. I almost had to break a sweat.

Switch to Owen's team wandering through a street area

Harold: Gosh this is impossible

Eva: It's also really infuriating!

She punches a lamp post and a ticket floats down from the top

Eva grabs it and smiles

Eva: Yes, finally. See you losers back at the castle.

She runs of

Harold: Lucky.

Switch to Cody and Noah by a rapids river

Noah: There is a ticket in a bag at the bottom

Cody takes his top off and jumps in

Noah: I hope Sierra's watching

Cody climbs out with the ticket

Noah: Why exactly did you do that?

Cody: Like you would have jumped in to that water.

Noah: Good point

Cody: Here take it

Noah: Why me?

Cody: You found it and you need help, I mean you've never gotten further than I have

Noah: Again, good point

He takes the ticket

Noah: Thanks

Cody: No problem

C

Owen: Come on get outta me! Wait this a confessional toilet? Oops!

Cody: You know Noah's a cool guy. (Sniffs) Ugh did someone actually go in here, gross. (Looks down and picks up a ticket) Cool

End c

Noah, Cody, DJ, Tyler, Harold and Owen run up to the castle

Chris: So we're just waiting for Heather, Beth and Courtney

C

Heather: Finally, a ticket. Stupid lion thought it could stop me, please.

End c

Beth is in a UV light tunnel and spots a ticket at the end

Beth: Yes, a ticket

Heather walks up to her

Heather: Oh look it's pig girl

Beth: At least I'm not the wicked witch of the west!

Heather: Huh, you take that back!

Beth: No, you take it back

They start arguing

Courtney walks in on the other side, she looks at her ticket and notices the light reveals the word fake written on it.

Courtney: What the...

C

Courtney: I knew there was more to this challenge; whoever has this ticket must be eliminated.

End c

Courtney: (Looks at Heather and Beth) Bye – bye Heather

She runs into them causing all three to fall to the floor, out of the cave and drop their tickets

Beth: Ow, hey that hurt!

Heather: Yeah, watch where you're going little miss perfect

Courtney: (rolls her eyes) My bad, I'm so sorry.

Heather: Well just don't do it again

They pick up the tickets and go to the castle

C

Courtney: Heather's going down!

End c

Back at the castle

Chris: Everyone put your tickets in your designated box and we'll see you at the gate of shame tonight!

They do as told

Time skip to night and all 19 contestants sitting by the gate of losers outside the park

Chris: Well you were very entertaining to watch during that challenge, but it turns out someone found a fake ticket so the person who put it in their box is going home tonight

They all gasp

Chris: If you receive one of these blue lollipops in the shape of my face then you are safe.

Owen: What flavour is it?

Chris: I dunno, banana, maybe cherry?

Gwen: What kind of banana is blue?

Courtney: And I'm pretty sure I've never seen a blue cherry before

Chris: Whatever! It doesn't matter, but what does matter is that I have a lolly for Gwen, Owen and Izzy

They grab the lollies

Owen: Awesome

Chris: Next we have lollies for Harold, Lindsay, Geoff, Cody, Noah, Katie, Sadie and Eva

They grab them

Chris: We also have some lollies for DJ, Duncan, Justin, Leshawna and one for Tyler

They grab them

Chris: So that just leaves Beth, Courtney and Heather. One of you gave in the ticket, but I can now reveal that Heather didn't.

She grabs her lolly and smiles

Heather: Of course I'm safe

Courtney looks shocked and scared

Chris: And the last lolly goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Chris: Courtney

Courtney: (Grabs it) YES!

Beth: What, but I thought my ticket was fine?

Lindsay: Bye Beth, I'll miss you!

Beth: Aww I'll miss you too Lindsay, and good luck

Chris: Beth please go into the Loser Rail and we'll start your descent to loserdome

Beth: You mean the monorail?

Chris: Yeah, we renamed it

Beth: Okay, well bye guys

Beth goes into the Loser Rail and it leaves

Chris: Goodnight guys, you're safe ... for now

They leave and Chris looks at the camera

Chris: Well, that's one down already and it looks like a lot of drama is about plague the show, but there's only one way to find out what that drama will be; tune in next time on TOTAL...DRAMA...THEME PARK!

Bonus

Beth is sitting in the Loser Rail

Beth: Oh well, it's not too bad being voted off first. I mean I would have preferred Heather or Courtney get what they deserve but at least now I don't have to deal with any of Chris' sick challenges or Chef's disgusting food and I mean, I suck when it comes to big rides so now I don't have embarrass myself. That's a bonus. Oh and now I get to spend more with my boyfriend. Did you hear that Brady? I'm coming for you!


End file.
